paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Texas Walker
)}} (mentioned) }} Texas Walker is a spectral outside of Mayview. He has yet to be seen in person, but is encountered by Richard Spender in the Paranatural Activity Consortium's Dream Hub in Chapter 4. Appearance Texas has broad shoulders and a broad face with sunken cheeks, a wide and squashed nose and a cleft chin. His eyebrows are thick and shaped like chevrons, and he sports a droopy horseshoe mustache. He also frequently wears a green ranger hat with a dark green band at the base and white button-like circles just above the band. In the Dream Hub in Chapter 4, Texas wears the standard footsie pajamas with a dark green tie. Personality Walker does not like holding things a secret, and likewise does not like other people keeping secrets from him. In his room in the Consortium, he is seen heavily drinking booze, and Spender additionally refers to him as a "drunken cowboy". Mr. Walker seems to be a ranger, judging from his hat and his dreamscape, which is decorated with mountains, forests, stars, and a bonfire. In addition, one panel shows him meeting with an agent of the Cousinhood of Man deep inside a forest, supporting this as his actual occupation. Paranatural Chapter 3 While Texas Walker does not appear in person, Maxwell Puckett and Isaac O'Connor overhear a conversation between Mr. Spender and Texas regarding the Cousinhood of Man on the phone. Chapter 4 Spender goes to meet Texas up in his room on the fifteenth floor of the Activity Consortium's Dream Hub. Spender grumbles over the flashy, gaudy door Texas uses that is shaped like himself and utilizes the mustache as a door knocker, to which the ranger invites him in. Texas tells the teacher that he doesn't harbor secrets, giving out information that wasn't asked for, before voicing his distrust due to Spender's unwillingness to let anyone into his dream room or supervise the children he's watching. Spender then causes Walker to nervously sweat when he reveals that he knew the meeting would be overseen by Boss Leader and that Walker was keeping that tidbit a secret, and the Boss shows herself, telling Spender that she had told Walker not to tell him of her presence. When Spender voices his concerns about the Cousinhood being bad news, Boss Leader flat out agrees with him, to Texas's surprise as he was not told about her motivations; when he questions why he was kept in the dark about her intentions, Boss Leader replies that she wanted to see his reaction, and that it was entertaining. Spender's ensuing monologue about a subsequent internal investigation reveals that Texas was approached by the Cousinhood but was not informed about Boss Leader's intentions so that he'd have no reason to lie. As Spender wonders if Texas is going to be sent for the internal investigation, B.L. clarifies that he'd be sent if she needed something broken, and then invites both of them to roast marshmallows over the campfire. Relationships * Richard Spender - Walker does not like Mr. Spender much — mostly because the latter holds so many secrets from everyone, including Boss Leader. Texas does not seem to be very fond of "fancy" terms Spender uses either, such as "pray tell". * Boss Leader - Boss Leader does not seem to respect Walker enough to have him informed with plans he himself is part of; however, this may have been because she wished to see Walker's reaction. She also seems not to prefer using Walker for investigation — she is quoted as only wishing to involve him when she wants to have something broken. * Isabel Guerra - It's implied that Isabel has met Walker in person before, but otherwise, their relationship is unknown. This would also imply that his existence is not a secret to Isaac, as she mentions him in front of Isaac. Abilities Walker has only been seen using minimal amounts of spectral energy in the comic, but as a spectral he can presumably access all the normal powers attendant to being a spectral. Quotes )}} )}} )}} hee hee hoo hoo hee ha ha ha|Texas Walker and Boss Leader regarding the Cousinhood of Man ( )}} Gallery Official Artwork FillerPages_2015Dec24.png|"Happy Holidays" (Dec 24 2015) FillerPages 2017Apr14.png|"Consortium Art!" (Apr 14 2017) Tweets - Texas Walker 01.png|"look at this beautiful man" (Tweet) Twitter_-_Boss_Leader_&_Agent_Walker.jpg|Boss Leader and Agent Walker. (Tweet) Tweets - Texas Walker 03.jpg|Mr. Walker with Mr. Mime. (Tweet) Tweets - Texas Walker 02.png|"are we posting old stuff we made" (Tweet) Comic Dream Hub Ch4Pg13 02.png|The door to Texas's room in the Dream Hub. ( ) Texas Walker First Appearance.png|Texas Walker's first appearance in the comic. ( ) Dream Hub Ch4Pg15.png|Walker in his Dream Hub room. ( ) Texas Walker Yes.png|Texas tells Spender he should read into his door "swinging both ways" after taking a drink. ( ) Texas Walker Queuin' A Swig.png|Texas gets impatient after being interrupted by Spender. ( ) Texas Walker Sweats.png|Texas nervously sweats after being called out on keeping Boss Leader's involvement a secret. ( ) Texas Walker and Richard Spender Notice Boss Leader.png|Texas and Spender notice Boss Leader above them. ( ) Texas Walker Jeezis.png|Texas scoffs at Spender's pretentious response to Boss Leader. ( ) Texas Walker Spit Take.png|Texas does a spit take when hearing Boss Leader's affirmation of the Cousinhood being "icky". ( ) Texas Walker Cousinhood Nonsense.png|Texas asks Boss Leader why he wasn't given information. ( ) Texas Walker Approached By Cousinhood.png|Texas is approached by the Cousinhood of Man while he's doing his job. ( ) Boss Leader Marshmallows.png|Boss Leader invites Spender and Texas to roast some marshmallows. ( ) References Category:Consortium Agents Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Alive